


Closer

by Phylix



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dominant Bottom, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, PWP, Prostate Milking, Restraints, Sex Toys, Shiro needs to be controlled, hints at shklance, shance, submissive top, takes place during season 5 no spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phylix/pseuds/Phylix
Summary: Shiro is losing oversight of everything around him.  How can he expect to be the leader of Voltron when he cannot even master his own life? He needs to be put in his place. Luckily, Lance is there to help set him right.  He needs to be controlled.





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Help me, I broke apart my insides  
> Help me, I've got no soul to sell  
> Help me, The only thing that works for me  
> Help me get away from myself
> 
> ~Nine Inch Nails, Closer

Shiro cried out, bent over with his ass high in the air, his cock trapped between his body and the foam wedge under him. His vision was blurred as he tried to spread his legs wider, only to be trapped by the bar strapped to his knees.

A hard slap resonated across his sensitive ass and pulled a howl from deep within him as he arched up, fighting against the restraints holding him down. He snarled and looked back, his angry grey eyes meeting the mirthful blue of Lance.

The younger paladin sat behind him in a chair, dressed in a pale blue waist cincher and garters. His cock sat out, hard and proud from his body as he continued to slowly tease the older paladin. “Tell me why you are here?”

“I-” His voice cracked. He let out a low sob as he felt the toy deep inside him shift and his thighs trembled as he felt another long gush of cum spill out of his body and down the side of the foam. He had to answer. He knew the consequences. He needed to be a good boy. “I did not listen.”

“You did not listen?” Lance pouted and shook his head. “You needed to follow orders, Shirogane.” He let a long finger move up and roll around Shiro’s puffy hole, watching as gobs of lube ooze out of his abused hole. “Are you willing to listen to directions now, Shiro?”

His head fell forward as he nodded. “Yes!” He sobbed. “Please, Lance, Please” He begged out in a high whine as he clawed at the floor under him. He felt something press against that bundle of nerves inside him. His balls felt wrung out as another spurt of cum falls from his body. 

Shiro has lost count of how many times Lance has made him come without touching his cock once. He can feel the words spilling from his mouth, begging the young paladin for mercy. For a reprieve of this delicious vibrations slowly turning devastating. “Oh fuck-Lance-fuck!” he sobbed out, hips rocking back. “I-FUCK!” 

The spreader bar clinked against the floor as he tried to move back. Lance chuckled. “What was it that I told you earlier?”

Shiro moaned and dropped his head down, letting out an earth-shattering sob as his thighs trembled harder. “C...control….” He sobbed

A hard slap fell across the back of his thighs, leaving a bright red welt in its wake “Full sentences.” He purred out. Slowly, long fingers rolled up his spine.

“I need…” he felt Lance’s hands over his and uncuffing him from the floor. “I need to be controlled…”

Lance flipped him over on the wedge. Shiro choked at the sight, looking up at the olive skin boy as he settled his weight onto his shoulders. His hips were hiked awkwardly over the back of the wedge. His cock stood proudly away from his body, cum oozing from the tip, making the whole thing glisten in the low light. He could not believe how hard he still was. How angry and purple the head was.

Lance cooed at the sight, running a long finger from base to tip, slipping his finger in the loose foreskin and drawing another convulsion from the man under him. “Look at how needy you still are,” He purred. “I wonder if I should leave you here after I am finished and let Keith find you. How do you think he would handle this, seeing his hero and idol all spread out like a buffet of sex.” He purred and grabbed the spreader bar attached to his ankles and pushed it forward, bending Shiro in half.

Shiro’s cock bobbed free as his ankles were attached to his arm cuffs. He moaned and looked up at the man over him, helpless to do nothing but watch as the blue paladin slowly straddled his shoulders, his back facing Shiro so all he could see was the Cuban’s back side. From here, Shiro could see his hard cock, drooling its own pre onto his chest, close….so close, but he still could not touch. He could not taste…

Lance reached up and slowly stroked Shiro’s cock in his hand, leaning close enough that he could feel his hot breath on his overheated member. “Good boy, following my orders without fighting me at all...you did so well when I milked you, but you know what I really want, don’t you?”

Shiro preened under the compliment. He was that. He was good. He was very good. “Lance,” He whined and arched his back. It was uncomfortable in this position, with Lance’s full weight on his chest. He sucked in a shallow, little breath and watched on helplessly. He couldn’t thrust into that delicious hand. He could do nothing but whine and drool and watch his back as the beautiful blue paladin slowly pumped him in his strong, calloused hand.

“Mmm...Matt was right about that plant. It really will keep you hard for hours, even with coming,” Lance leaned forward, trapping Shiro’s cock against his shoulder and he rested comfortably on the incline of the ramp. Both hands moved back, spreading his cheeks wide to show off his own glistening hole. “You are such a good boy for taking that. You deserve a reward. Do you want to taste this?” His voice was low and rough as he slipped two fingers into himself with ease, scissoring them out so Shiro could see the pull on his tight rim, showing him that deliciously warm and wet inside. 

He nodded, tongue stretching out, begging with needy grunts. He flicked against the skin, tasting the salt from his sweat.

“Words!” Lance barked, pulling back and snarling, looking back at him. “If you want something Shirogane, you use your words.”

“Please,” Shiro pleaded, his voice choked. Lance quirked an eyebrow and stayed where he was, the two fingers in him stopped moving instantly. Shiro licked his dry lips. “Please sit on my face, Lance. Please let me taste your insides. Let me have you.” He begged loudly, only to be cut off as the other sat back fully, covering his face with that glorious ass. 

Shiro moaned as he was suddenly surrounded by that wonderful heat, tongue flicking against the puffy hole and tasting the sweet lube he used to open himself up with. Lance’s fingers were gone from his hole. Now they rested on both Shiro’s knees, using them for leverage as he rocked back into that mouth, and crying out loudly, loving that deep, dark, suffocating moan from the other. 

His lungs began to burn.He could see stars in his vision as he continued to lick and prod at Lance’s opening. He felt his cock thrust against his chin and throat and he moaned. His tongue swirled around the tight rim of flesh, licking, and suckling on it, pulling the most delectable noises from the man above him. Anyone passing would hear them. Anyone would know what was going on and could see Shiro, the head of Voltron, bent in half and submitting like a bitch in heat to this wonderful body above him. 

Too soon he pulled away, spit stretching from the pucker of his hole right to Shiro’s bruised and wet lips. He sucked in a long breath of air, feeling his lungs and his vision returning back to him, but it wasn’t enough. His neck strained as he leaned up, wanting him back in his face, wanting to feel Lance abuse his mouth more. A shameful moan escaped him as he felt Lance shift up. 

Lance held his cock firmly in his hand and stroked him again. “So pretty, Shiro. You are so big and thick. I’ve had half the garrison, you know. I know my way around pretty cocks and I have always thought yours was one of the prettiest. It is too bad that you don’t know how to use it. Keith told me all about it. How you just jam it in and jackhammer it around until you cum.”

He whines and shuttered, twisting his shoulders and trying to get more friction as Lance pinched his head between two fingers. It was true. He was a bad lover. A terrible top. He was selfish and needy and came too fast. Lance though. Lance kept him straight. Lance would not let him falter. 

“This is your punishment, Shiro, for cuming in Keith and leaving him a mess. You didn’t even offer to reach around hand get him off,” He clicked his tongue and shook his head.

He wanted to protest. Wanted to cry out that was what the red paladin wanted. He wanted to be used. To be tossed aside and not allowed to cum. Keith needed to feel dirty. 

Lance would hear none of it though. Not before, when he first confronted him, and definitely not now, when he was drugged up and slobbering cum all over his stomach. His balls ached. They felt twisted and empty and he wanted it to be done. He needed to end this. “Please, Lance. I am sorry,” He sobbed. He watched those thin hips straddle him, his long fingers pressing the head of his cock against that tight opening.

Lance moaned as he sat down on him in one quick movement, all the way down to his root. “Shiro,” He moaned and arched his back, still using his knees for leverage as he rolled himself backward. “You want to use Keith as a cumbucket? I think we need to make sure you have no more cum left.”

Shiro threw his head back and screamed as he felt another orgasm rip through his being, hot cum streamed into Lance’s waiting body and the other moaned, rolling his hips and setting a brutal pace. 

Shiro felt his eyes roll back into his head as Lance’s hips moved, pulling him deeper inside the other. Lance moaned loudly, a smirk on his features as he moved, “Poor boy, is this too much?” He moaned. “You press so good against my prostate. So big and deep, Shiro. Such a good slut.” the praise fell from his mouth in waves over Shiro. His hands moved slowly down to Shiro’s thighs and pressed, folding him over more perfectly. 

“Please Lance,” he sobbed out, tears running down his cheeks as he felt that coil tightening in his belly again. He could feel the world begin to shatter around the edges and the universe collapsing around him. 

He threw his head back hard against the hard floor as another frenzied peak hit him like a Glara Warship. His whole body seized and he choked on the air that would not come to his lungs. He thrashed, pleading loudly for release. For closure. He was sure he had no more fluids in his body. He had nothing left to give.

And still, Lance kept going, rolling his hips and crying out with his own pleasure. His eyes closed and head tossed back he moved with purpose, dragging out every last inch of his resolve. “I could go for hours like this, you know?” he smirked at the desperate whine he got in retaliation. Shiro pulled at the binds, unable to break the Altean metal. “I could use you until you are coming nothing but blood and tears. I could use your cock as my own personal dildo, because that is what you are now, Shiro. You are my slut. My sex toy. You are nothing else.” 

His voice hitched and a slight shudder ran through his spine. Lance let out a low moan and threw his head forward. Out of the corner of his eye, Shiro saw the drawn brow. The way he bit his lower lip. The way his voice suddenly died away. Lance moaned again. “Damn, you are big…” He reached forward and grabbed the edge of the foam ramp. His heels dug deep into the floor as he began to rock his hips harder. His moans grew longer. And more frantic. “I’m going to cum Shiro. I am going to cum!” 

He threw his head back, hand working his own cock as his hips slammed down hard one final time, taking Shiro down to the root. He came with a loud groan, spraying his seed on to the plastic cover on the foam and drip down into the crevice of Shiro’s body, where the toy still buzzed deep within him. 

Shiro thrashed as he felt Lance’s insides convulse all around him, holding him in tight and deep. He arched his back and felt another blinding orgasm rip through his body as his thighs burned and throbbed. His back ached and his lungs screamed. 

Then nothing. 

Shiro came to when he felt a cool rag on his heated chest, wiping away the sweat and dried cum. Gone were the restraints and the spreader. Gone was the toy from deep within him. The world slowly came back to focus as he heard Lance’s gentle voice above him and a soft hand stroking back his hair.

“You come back to me yet, Shiro?”

He managed a nod. His throat felt too raw to speak. He tried to swallow, tried to lick his lips, but found the effort to be too much. He moaned in joy as Lance lifted his head into his lap and a cool glass was pressed there. He drank the water deeply and nuzzled into the warm lap. “Thank you,”

“If you need more, let me know.” Lance’s hands stayed in his hair, smoothing back the short sides before carding through the white fluff. “How do you feel?”

“I feel…” Everything around him was numb. His brain felt hazy and gone and right now, the only matter that existed in the universe was the sweet blue paladin who sat with him. He felt in control again, like he understood his place in the universe and that everything and everybody were where they needed to be. Slowly around him, the world began to lose it’s focus again as he drifted away, back in the dark void of his mind. “Like myself.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey-o! This is my first Volporn piece. It was a lot of fun writing it and I really love reading about these boys in space but I have never done it before. This was a great stress relief to write. Thank you to all the wonderful Voltron artists and authors that I have read/seen along the way. You are the reason I want to wreck Shiro.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! If you made it this far, please leave a kudos. Or a comment. Or both. If you really like what I do, you can send me prompts either through here or through Tumblr, my name is Phylix both places!
> 
> Thank you so much!


End file.
